


Fight or Flight

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Chrobin Celebration 2020 but it's all Chrom/Grima [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Other, not really hurt/comfort because grima's hurt was caused a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: “This is the most efficient way to travel,” Grima says from inside the mouth of their giant dragon body.[Chrobin Celebration Day 6: travel]
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobin Celebration 2020 but it's all Chrom/Grima [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857112
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Grima needs to be hugged... like, a lot.

“This is the most efficient way to travel,” Grima says from inside the mouth of their giant dragon body.

“Is a couple days’ less travel time really worth… this?” Chrom is more than a little skeptical.

“What, don’t you trust me?” Grima jokes.

Except it’s not really a joke, so Chrom sighs.

“Of course I do.” 

If he must climb into the mouth of the dragon to give Grima a hug, then that is what he will do.

“Ha, are you scared?” Grima asks, placing their hands on Chrom’s chest as his heart starts to race.

“No,” Chrom says honestly.


End file.
